Kingdom of Palerius
The is one of the countries located in the world Touya Mochizuki was sent to. It is an island nation to the north of Xenoahs and Elfrau. The country is composed of four separate cities set in a different part of the island (north, south, east, and west) and a large temple located at the center of the islandWeb Novel Chapter 26 # 267. Overview The Kingdom of Palerius was founded five thousand years ago during the first Phrase invasion by the wizard Alerius Palerius, The Sage of Hours, in an attempt to save some of the world's population from annihilation. A great magical barrier was placed around the island, hiding and cutting it off from the rest of the world. On Touya's first visit, the island was infested with behemoths, and its inhabitants lived exclusively in four heavily fortified towns on each corner of the island. After the destruction of Sandora the city in the southern part of the island was attacked by three types of behemoths (Snake Kong, Grand Boar and Power Bison) that was attacking the barrier protecting the city. Touya would intervene by summoning Gerhilde (Elze's Frame Gear), Schwertleite (Yae's Frame Gear) and Siegrune (Hilde's Frame Gear) to stop the behemothsWeb Novel Chapter 27 # 273 After the defeat of the three behemoths Touya is able to speak with the southern region representative Dyent South, where he explained the current status of the outside world as well as arrange a meeting with the current leader of the island. Notable People *'Mentor' Central Palerius: Descendant of Alerius Palerius who initially served as the leader of the council that rules Palerius Island and later becomes Queen. *'Dyent South': Representative of the southern region. *'Morgan East': Representative of the eastern region. *'Sagitta North': Representative of the northern region. *'Millie West': Representative of the western region. Trivia * The population of the island were under the assumption that the outside world had been destroyed and were under the control of the Phrase. * They would later begin to sell behemoth materials to the Kingdom of Palouf and the Kingdom of Elfrau after the magic barrier was removed.Web Novel Chapter 27 # 303 * The population of the island nation had already been attacked twice by the Phrase (most likely comprised of Lower Class Phrase) by the time Touya is able to arrive even with the barrier activated. * The islanders tried in the past to explore the outside world in order to discover if there was anyone else still alive besides them. Though all of their attempts failed due to the barrier placed around the island. Locations * Central Temple: A temple located at the exact center of the island. It houses a doorway to a reverse world that was constructed by Alerius Palerius on the top floor.Web Novel Chapter 27 # 275 It also houses the device used to project a interference barrier around the island located in the basement of the temple.Web Novel Chapter 27 # 278 References Category:Locations Category:Countries